King of lightning
King OF Lightning King of Lightning is the master chief of the Olympian Special Forces and the only living Shinigami. Appearance Personality King Of Lightning is known to be slight paranoid, charming, and obsessive. when he perceive an individual as an enemy he is cruel and completely merciless. Commanding aristocrat who diabolically vicious as he is vindictive and petty. History 500 (earth years ago) Matsudaira Shihenjū was the leader of the Shihenjū clan & he was able to see ghost, soul reapers & etc. He was an ambitious man so when he was taking a walk with his wife (Kaida) through his village they stumble upon a battle with a highly powerful Shinigami who was in a fight with an Espada & Bount-Quincy hybrid he watched on how powerful they were compared to what a normal ninja is capable of. A few months had gone by and they saw the same Shinigami but this time he was hurt and instead of helping the Shinigami he stole his powers and put them in his wife womb to give to his unborn son. 200 years later [[Mitsuhide Sasade]] of the [[Sacred Marshals|sacred marshals]] decided to bring Jordanne (K.O.L.) to Olympus because he was a waste of talent on the earth he accepts the offer & with his family left his home on earth & moved to Olympus. After 170 years being there he is sent to the maximum prison for mass genocide, murder 1st degree, manslaughter, attempted murder and illegal genjutsu. Plot Powers & Abilities: '''Master Swordsman''': K.O.L, has honed his swordsmanship skill to a masterful level. He is able to strike multiple times with changes of attack type from slash to pierce without difficulty. As a child his prowess was great enough to take on 100 fighters of different age & experiences. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert:''' While preferring to use his blade in battle, or his other techniques K.O.L is no slouch in hand to hand; he has proven to be very dangerous while barehanded. '''Immense Spiritual Power''': Even by a captain's standards, K.O.L Reiryoku is monstrous. The [[Elite Ace|Elite ace]] estimated his sealed power rivals that of Mūijihangā full reiatsu. When unleashing a strong enough surge of energy it becomes visible & blue in color sometimes with the appearance of huge gorilla. '''Highly Perceptive Combatant''': King has proven to be an intuitive fighter. he can see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between [[Tekking 101.|Tekking 101]] and [[Miguel]], he noted how the two were similar, especially in terms of Reiatsu. His keen intellect and intuition is proven in his initial fight with Future, where he saw through his stern demeanor and identified his concern for a fellow soldier. '''Supernatural Strength''': being that king is a large man he possesses a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to push back his opponent's attacks with a single arm; even if the opponent's weapons and attacks are gigantic in size. He can carry three full-grown corpses on his shoulders without any apparent effort. '''Keiyō tatchi:''' ''“O lord hail the crown mask in flesh & blood and bone. Flutter of wings ye who bear the name of king upon his sinful castle of sorrows. Carry the wind, banish the rain. Watch as a blazing fire aims to reach the distant heavens.” '' ''{'''''Full incantation'''''} “You who is crowned king wearing a sixty six string crown mask in blood & flesh, flying on ten thousand fluttering wings with thunder’s carriage and foot prints on a sea of clouds. Hidden in the night, carry the wind. Banish the rain. Watch as a blazing fire aims to reach the distant heavens. Listen to the echoing rolling thunder of all the angels saying “All Hail The King.''” '''Spell-Casting Master''': whether its kidō or ninjutsu or any of the other spell-casting magic spells King of Lightning is highly proficient, able to combine and or create new techniques on the fly and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. * '''Hakinejō #21 {rising sun}''' generates a huge stream of light from the user mouth, which is said to be almost impossible to dodge as it shoots out at the speed of light. * Hakinejō # (Kami no yubi] Finger of God * '''Hakinejō # 73. Raiton: Kirin ''' Kol draws natural lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with reiatsu. Unlike most techniques, which are based on the user's reiatsu, this one uses the natural lightning, which — as noted by makram — reaches the ground in 1/1000th of a second. * '''Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku''' (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation} the reiatsu is built up and converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a literal sea of flame,[2] which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. * '''Hidden Hakinejō #3''' Kūgeki no kuroi hitsugi (black coffin of the void) Kol first uses Hadō #90 which seals its target in a black spiritual coffin.[1] The practitioner generates purple/black spiritual energy, which envelops the target with a powerful torrent of gravity before taking the form of a box of black energy.Then by using electromagnetism to generate a cosmic thunder cloud he draws natural lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with reiatsu. * '''Blood sorcery Seijakusei no ringu '''(Ring of Vulnerability) is a sacrificial spell that was interrupted by [[Morpheus]]. * ''' Shinseina geijutsu: Giman no sanbika''' [Unholy magical arts: Hymn of deception] can induce targets to feel extreme pleasure or discomfort, effectively incapacitating them with weakness/nausea. * '''Conjuring Kokoro no daraku''' {Perversion of the Mind} torture target mentally/spiritually. '''Supernatural Endurance''': King was able to survive death dealing attacks from Morpheus and still fight him for another few days or when he was burned beyond recognition and still lives. Expert Assassination: Tekking has noted that since King of lightning was raised as a ninja he must have some knowledge of assassination procedure. K.O.L confirmed what Tekking said was true but he hasn’t tapped into those skillsets in a while but he had 3,666 successful missions and 81% success rate as an assassin. '''Supernatural Stamina''': K.O.L has been known to last in battles of high intensity for days and still put up a valiant effort. He took on the previous “King of Lightning” for 28 Olympian days (''almost 2 1/2 years on earth''). '''Genius intellect''': King has showed to be very intelligent in philosophy and history, also some of the fine arts.he has been known to excel in engineering as well. Zanpakutō: '''Uchū no Ban’na Kaminari-ō''': K.O.L. Zanpakutō takes the form of a katana with a sea of contrasting lines, waves, ripples, swirls and other spellbinding patterning. The tsuka wrapped in white genuine ray skin same, offset with black braided to; traditional wooden mekugi; Vibrant, intricately detailed brass menuki; custom cast metal tsuba adds rustic charm; classic brass habaki. The sheet every bit as impressive as the sword it protects - mesmerizing Japanese dragon motif inlaid with stunningly prismatic mother of pearl. Shikai: Uchū no Ban’na Kaminari-ō’s command is “Shock the world from the throne of God!” Chris then swings the blade like a bat and an electric charge transforms it into a red and blue Gunbai. It is a wide fan with the bottom shaped like a heart and the top like a calabash. It has tomoe on it and has a long white handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it. '''Shikai Special Ability:''' '''Uchū no Ban’na Kaminari-ō''' is a lightning type zanpakuto that is able to summon and manipulate mystical & powerful bolts of cosmic electric energy and lightning bolts all at once. * '''Shinpi-tekina wakusei supurittā '''{Mystical Planet Splitter} King of Lightning traps his opponent inside a black sphere using the gravitational core and the surrounding rubble. The meteor then begins falling from the sky, catching itself on fire in the process. Then, he surrounds himself in electricity and, with his gunbai in his hand, strikes the falling sphere, resulting in an electrical explosion that can be seen even in space. * '''Shiroi tatsumaki doragon''' [White tornado dragon] Chris raises his gunbai into the air then start to twirl his hand in a circular motion and swing it. The vortex will take on the form of a dragon's head and will cover the area in front of him. It will then strike out against his opponent and painfully trap them in the vortex. Even if the attack doesn't directly connect with his foe, the lightning can jump from the vortex to hit a nearby target. * ''' Kaminari no Maki''' (Coil of Lightning) Waving his gunbai downwards, KOL causes lightning to surge around him. * Uchū no boruto {Cosmic bolt} * Borutochāji [Volt charge] * Kirin no Kiba (Fangs of the Kirin) * Yasei no kōu no den'atsu: Wild raining voltages] '''Bankai:''' Zāpdōz (Shepard of the lightning flock) is final form of KOL Zanpakutō.=